


After Dinner

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [83]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Learning to Fight, Post Season 4, Pre-Relationship, Sparring, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 83 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Becho with the prompt: It doesn't bother me.





	After Dinner

One strike, two strikes. Bellamy tries to get in close so he can get the final strike in but Echo is fast. She turns and knocks him off his feet with one swipe of her own foot. Bellamy is knocked onto his back and the wind is knocked out of his body.

Echo stands over him with a triumphant grin clearly proud that she got the other down. “You’re getting better it took me a little longer than usual to knock you down.”

“One of these days I’m going to get you down,” Bellamy tells her with a grin proud he’d lasted as long as he had against the Azgeda spy.

Echo holds out a hand for Bellamy to take moving to pull the other up. “You keep telling yourself that, Bellamy. It may take longer than you think to get me down very few can.”

Bellamy and moves to press Echo up against the wall. They’re close, very close. No one else is around so it doesn’t feel as awkward. They’re getting closer in a way that neither of them had expected they’re actually friends now. Friends who can tease like this and enjoy a laugh together.

Echo looks to Bellamy with a smirk. “So you don’t mind me kicking your ass every day?”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Bellamy promises her. If anything it’s good for him he needs a teacher like her that’s going to help him become a better fighter. He hopes that when they come back down everything will be peaceful but it’s better safe than sorry.

“So are you going to leave me here pinned against this wall all day, Bellamy?” Echo asks, breaking the train of thought he was going on.

“No sorry I should probably let you go shouldn’t I,” Bellamy tells her as he moves to let go of her. HIs cheeks are heating up a red color clearly a bit embarrassed by it all.

The former spy smirks as she looks at him. “It doesn’t bother me.” She turns and suddenly Bellamy is the one pinned against the wall.

It’s a surprise but one that Bellamy doesn’t mind at all. “Yeah it’s not too bad, is it? I mean I could get used to this.” Bellamy isn’t sure what exactly this is it’s all so confusing. He thinks back to the conversation they’d had once. Bellamy had said he would never trust Echo again yet here they were. He had trusted her for some time but now he wondered if he felt more than trust, more than friendship.

“Dinner’s ready,” Monty calls out breaking them both from whatever it is that they’re doing. 

They need to figure out whatever it is but Monty’s Algae Dinner comes before any of that. The two of them exchange a look and Echo simply nods at him. They’re on the same page it’s a discussion for after the group has dinner.

“Bellamy- Echo! Come on or you’re going to miss out.” Harper calls out as she puts out the bowls.

“Oh yeah, the stuff is flying out of that bowl.” Bellamy jokes quietly giving Echo a smile.

Echo smiles and leans over giving him a soft peck on the lips. It’s gentle, a sort of gentle never thought he’d see from the spy. “So we’ll talk about this after dinner.” She tells him before she leans in giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Bellamy watches as Echo walks away nodding as he watches her. He’s not sure what this talk will be but if it has more of that he’ll talk to her all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget that I am taking fanfiction requests over on my tumblr page rosedoesrequests!


End file.
